The Journal
by Imaginationqueen87
Summary: This is in a way the main reason Yami shouldn't keep a journal... parins YamixTéa r


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

a/n: exp. of Yami's sister is in my profile

* * *

**The Journal**

Yami looked out his open door into Yugi's room. He is fast asleep at this moment, and deep inside Yami wished he were too. It had been 6 months since they split, and, for the last couple of nights especially, sleep had become hard for Yami to get.

He rolled over again to look at the wall, perhaps now he can rest. After a little while he realized he just had too much on his mind and at that rate sleep would be impossible. He sat up in bed and noticed his little sister had forgotten her notebook there, she had told him she had no use for the thing, she had hit complete writer's block, besides the fact that she had too much going on as it stood.

'She wouldn't mind if I used that notebook' Yami thought to himself, she had practically gave it to him. He walked over to the desk and looked at the smooth royal blue cover and then sat down and opened it to the first page and something came to his mind, write down what you are thinking, then perhaps it will quit haunting you. He picked up a pen and began to write.

"I often wonder to myself if I should tell Téa how I feel, she is a beautiful girl with a heart of pure gold. I know that she would understand how I feel, but the one thing holding me back is my wondering whether or not I can tell her how I feel. I have tried several times, and always seemed to make a complete idiot of myself, yeah, even I can make a complete fool of myself, by myself." He chuckled at that thought, and made up his mind that he'd be the only one who would ever see what he just wrote.

"I guess I ought to try and write to her, but even that seems weird and forced. I guess I'm paranoid or just embarrassed about my feelings for her, but why am I, I certainly have no reason to be. Oh, well I guess that's just something I'll never understand." He closed the book put the cap on his pen and went back to bed, this time able go to sleep quickly, little did he know that his "journal" as it would be called would fall directly into Téa's hands.

That morning Téa arrived and Yami was gone, she was there to visit Yugi but he was busy so she went to his room to wait. She then noticed a navy blue spiral notebook on the desk in Yami's room, she knew she shouldn't but she went in the room and opened the spiral. The words that were written on the first page shocked her, Yami had admitted to liking, no, loving her as much, if not more than she loved him. She couldn't believe her eyes as she read.

"Téa, what are you doing in here?" a deep voice asked

"Y-Yami…" she really had no explanation for why she was there, she looked down; in her shock she had dropped the notebook.

Yami looked at Téa then at the notebook and mentally kicked himself for not having the foresight to hide that thing or at least close his door so no one would see it, because he knew if it hadn't have been Téa it would have been Yugi or Kaitlin.

Later that day, after the issue with Yami's little journal had pretty much passed over, and Yami had secretly hid the thing where neither, Téa nor Yugi would find it; Kaitlin on the other hand, if she really wanted to find the thing she could do so easily. Téa took care not to bring anything from the journal entry up, it had been none of her business what he'd written in that spiral, if anything.

"Téa, I need to talk to you about something, alone." Yami said

Téa was wondering if it had anything to do with what she read. They went into the next room.

"Téa, I wanted to talk to you about what you read earlier" he paused "Téa, what that said… well, it was true…"

"All of it?"

"All of it" he confirmed, uncomfortable with parts of what he knew she saw.

"Yami, I could always feel that you were different around me, and now, now I understand why" she smiled gently, "and I love you too. I guess I should tell you that; ever since I met you I wanted to be with you, but then I felt like I wasn't worthy of you." She looked away, "I mean you were once a pharaoh after all, that has a way of making people feel more than a little humble"

"Téa, I wouldn't want anyone other than you" he walked over to her and guided her to look at his face. (a/n: in all of my fics Téa is shorter than Yami) "You were one of the few things I constantly thought about since I got my own body" he faltered as his emotions rose to the surface "I love you" he said

His admitting his feelings didn't surprise her, but she was surprised when he kissed her on the lips. She had closed her eyes for a moment and felt his lips against hers and it was a total shock to her system.

From that day forward they were together, and there were more than a few people that weren't surprised by the fact that they were together. Mai and Kaitlin secretly wondered what took them so long to get together, they had had six months to do so. Tristan, Joey and Yugi were just happy that Téa and Yami were happy.

FOUR MONTHS LATER

Yami and Téa had left together, they had had plans that evening, but Yami had some secret plans in store for his love. He checked his pocket to make sure he hadn't forgotten the one most important item, the ring, it had been in her family for generations and he didn't want to face her father's wrath if he lost it.

They arrived at the park a while later, it was just sunset and the chosen location had a view that looked like something straight of a postcard. There, Yami asked Téa to be his wife, and she said yes. That was the most amazing moment of their lives, they knew what they were getting themselves into, but they didn't care, love was the most important thing to them, and they had that more than enough of that to suffice,

The End

* * *

A/n: Don't worry there will be a sequel for their wedding, hopefully soon 

Pls leave a review.


End file.
